masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Treaty of Farixen (MR)
The Treaty of Farixen is a treaty signed by Council races limiting the number of dreadnoughts among the different Citadel races in their given fleets. At the Farixen Naval Conference, the Council races agreed to fix a ratio of dreadnought construction between themselves due to their destructive potential. At the top of the pyramid is the peacekeeping turian fleet which makes up most of the Citadel Fleet. Second, are the other Council races - the asari and the salarians. Council associate races, like the hanar and volus, are at the bottom of the list. The ratio of turian to Council to associate dreadnoughts is 5:3:1, which essentially means for every five dreadnoughts the turians construct, the asari and salarians are allowed three, and all other Citadel races one. Signing the Treaty of Farixen is a requirement for any race wishing to open an embassy on the Citadel. Carriers are megalithic ships that have a similar general design to that of dreadnoughts. The only difference is that carriers are designed to carry and transport mass amounts of vehicles, fighters, interceptors, and troops across the galaxy. Dreadnoughts are specifically designed to combat enemy ships in a space combat environment and/or bombard planetary targets. The construction of carriers is not included in the Treaty of Farixen policy resulting in no legal limit upon building any number of carriers for any race. Revisions Following the Eden Prime War and the admission of the Systems Alliance to a Council seat, the Alliance Navy was permitted to increase its dreadnought deployment accordingly. While the Alliance did construct additional units beyond its old embassy-level allocation, at the outbreak of the Reaper War the navy was still some way short of the 5:3 ratio permitted in relation to the Hierarchy fleet, and had not indicated a desire to fast-track additional ships. Commentators attributed this to the Alliance maintaining its pre-Eden Prime focus on developing carrier power, which also served to placate some of humanity's critics in Citadel space who were wary of its sudden rise in influence. In the aftermath of the Reaper War, the treaty as written was declared to be inapplicable, due to the heavy losses suffered by the Hierarchy - in particular the Salarian Union, which had held the majority of its dreadnoughts in a defensive posture for much of the war, now exceeded its 3:5 ratio in surviving ships with the Hierarchy, despite having been some way under quota initially. Upon the reformation of the Citadel Council into the Interstellar Republic indicated that the treaty would continue in the interim on the basis that the ratio would be defined by the pre-war strength of the Hierarchy navy; since this announcement was made during the mass relay blackout limiting communication from the Sol system to the rest of the galaxy, and most governments were in no position to begin immediate naval construction after the devastation of the war in any case, this was acknowledged as simply a matter of clarifying policy for the benefit of future discussions. After the re-activation of the relay network, the Republic reiterated this new policy, now backed by its member governments. The Republic formally stated its intention to convene a new naval conference, once again on the turian colony Farixen, to include delegates from all Citadel space-aligned governments and invited allies and unaligned nations, with the intention of fully revising the treaty to provide naval stability in the post-war galaxy, and potentially incorporate advances such as carrier capital ship. However, with most navies still understrength and disinclined to provoke hostilities, preparations for this conference are not being hurried. Non-signatories The Treaty of Farixen is not held to be binding on any government outside the Citadel group, but instances in which unaligned governments have constructed dreadnought fleets in excess of the embassy ratio (1:5 versus the Hierarchy) tend to be viewed with concern in C-Space. The Terminus Systems collectively are estimated to have a 2:5 dreadnought ratio (added to a far higher proportion of cruiser-grade and lower warships), but their notorious disunity leads most commentators to regard the "Terminus Fleet" as a concern for C-Space only in the event that C-Space were to make the first hostile move; nothing else, it is argued, could get the various Terminus nations to cooperate. *The Batarian Hegemony campaigned against its limitation in dreadnoughts during its time as an embassy holder on the Citadel, and once its embassy was closed further shipbuilding began. While not illegal, as the Hegemony had left the Citadel, the size of its dreadnought fleet remained among the stumbling blocks that continually frustrated attempts to bridge the gap between the Hegemony and C-Space. Due to colossal naval losses incurred during the opening of the Reaper War, the batarian warships remaining - most in the hands of the successor Batarian Remnant - are so few, especially in heavier classes, that there is little imperative to raise the matter politically, at the risk of further straining the tenuous relationship between the powers. *The size of the Geth Collective dreadnought fleet is a matter of some conjecture, although the quarian Migrant Fleet is known to have destroyed a number of dreadnought-grade warships, thought to be a majority, during their hostilities with the geth concurrent with the Reaper War; based on this, and the geth forces later committed to aid the allied forces against the Reapers, it is believed that geth naval strength prior to the war was in fact some way below where the Council had estimated it to be during the Perseus Veil's isolation. *The krogan (in effect, Clan Urdnot and its allies), a consulate member of the Citadel space, has been provisionally granted an embassy rating with regard to shipbuilding, in recognition of the krogan's sacrifices on behalf of their allies during the war and their need to defend and stabilize their newly-liberated territories. However the krogan military industrial capacity, while substantial, remains sharply divided among competing factions even in peacetime, and the majority of krogan naval strength thus far consists of cruiser-grade warships and heavily-armed troop transports. Trivia *The Treaty of Farixen is almost certainly based off the Washington Naval Treaty, signed by the U.S., Great Britain, Japan, France, and Italy in 1922, limiting these states to capital ship tonnage ratios of 5:5:3:1:1, respectively. It was an attempt at maintaining the balance of power and the peace after World War I. The treaty ended with the advent of World War II. *An unintended consequence of the Washington Naval Treaty was an increase in development of aircraft carriers, which faced fewer restrictions than other vessels. There appears to be a parallel in Mass Effect in the development of carriers by the Systems Alliance. While carriers are as large as dreadnoughts, and their use in combat is seen as a major innovation, they are not restricted by the Treaty of Farixen. Category:Articles by MarkRulez711 Category:Laws and acts Category:Treaties